


That is the Question

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [548]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Jeans, M/M, stiles is distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/12/21: “suggest, label, jeans”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [548]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	That is the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/12/21: “suggest, label, jeans”

Fortunately for Stiles, Derek was not the type to ask a question like, “How does my ass look in these jeans?”

How would Stiles know anyway? He only just happened to notice Derek’s ass when he happened to notice from the label that the jeans were off-brand.

To suggest Stiles had any interest in Derek’s muscular, globular, perfect ass would be—

“Stiles?” Derek asked, pack-meeting in progress, “everything alright?”

“What?” Stiles cried. “It looks hot! Your ass looks hot in those jeans! Happy now?”

He bolted from the room.

Derek was the only one in the pack who looked confused.


End file.
